diseasedfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Zombie Rampage
Endless Zombie Rampage (stylized as "The Endless Zombie Rampage") is a top-down shooter game with defense elements. It was released on May 11, 2007, and has since gained over 600,000 plays from official websites. This game does not contain a plot, and is instead built around combating endless counts of zombies. There is no actual ending to the game; only when a player dies is the game considered to be finished. A sequel was released two years later, which expands upon this concept. Players are given the option to submit their final scores to an online leaderboard, where they are ranked amongst other entries for the top scores for the day. Another list exists to display the all-time highest scores, which are permanent until being overtaken. Gameplay For in-depth stats and tips, please visit our detailed strategy guide. A total of three game modes can be played, with each sharing the same objectives: to protect your character and their nearby base from the undead. Each kill will award the player with experience points, which can be spent on further survival. Ammunition is infinite, however players must time their reloads in order to not be swarmed. Enemies gradually become more difficult as the game progresses, identified by their changes of appearance and color scheme. Game modes Defense is the first and primary mode. Initially armed with a weak pistol, the player must dispatch a set number of enemies per round (or wave). A shop menu is accessed after completion of each wave, which allows the player to heal or repair their base, and purchase new weapons. Perks can also be bought to boost character performance, and max health can be increased to an extent. Progress can be saved before the next wave begins. thumb|left|200px|Survival mode in progress The second mode, called survival, requires the player to buy and upgrade beforehand with a set number of experience points. Once the game begins, enemies will continuously spawn until death. As players do not get a second opportunity to do so, care must be taken as they arm themselves prior. An experiment mode is offered, during which stats are not tracked and gives the player freedom to set the number of zombies they wish to spawn, and how frequently. While players are unable to access the shop, they are given the game's assortment of weapons to play with. Reception Endless Zombie Rampage has received generally mixed reviews from players; with many comparisons drawn to other games in its genre, most notably Crimsonland.Endless Zombie Rampage (Newgrounds.com) Weapon balancing has been a main point of debate; with some guns being vastly overpowered, while others being ineffective and not worth purchasing. Reloading has been considered to be untimely, with many tier 3 finishing nearly instantaneous as opposed to their weaker counterparts, which can take up to eight seconds. In addition to the use of certain perks, the game may become "too easy" under a short period of time. Other addressed elements include the constant re-use of sprites, simplistic AI, limited animations, and the overall violent nature of the game. Players have also reported that zombies become camouflaged within the blood decals. Trivia *There is no credits screen. *The first game where the game's camera shakes upon firing a weapon. *The background audio is a segment from a longer clip used in Counter-Strike zombie mods. *Concept artGame Doc 1 (deviantART.com) which has surfaced shows that automatic turrets and traps were planned to be incorporated, but were not included in the end. References